


Dreaming of You

by musictoyourlips



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musictoyourlips/pseuds/musictoyourlips
Summary: I just want to hold you closeBut so far, all I have are dreams of youFive times David dreams of what his future will look like, and one time David dreams about his past.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockinhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, rockinhamburger!! Thank you for all the chats, and the beta work, and all of the encouragement to post this. ♥
> 
> I first started talking about this fic back in November when the first S6 promos came out and I had the thought of season 1 David seeing how happy season 6 David is. Well, here it finally is! 
> 
> Title from "Dreaming of You" by Selena

Everything was light. There were flowers everywhere and what sounded like a choir of angels was singing. Oh god. Oh _god_! Was David dead? His life had already been ruined as completely as possible; he was stuck in this horrid town with its crumbling motel, and now he was _dead_?! He slowly looked around, seeing what looked like a sad church full of people he didn’t recognize — no wait, there was his father! And that horrible man who called himself the mayor and had rudely inserted himself into their rooms that afternoon! 

His eyes fell on a man standing at the front of the “church”, looking very nervous yet excited and like he was holding back tears. Was this a wedding? Everyone was near tears, so it was hard to tell, but it didn’t _seem_ like a funeral, especially not with the tasteful ivory color scheme. 

David found himself moving closer to the man, walking down the aisle (walking down the _aisle_?! Who was he kidding, no one would ever marry David) with Alexis on his arm (see, that’s how he knew it was a dream; there’s no way Alexis would even be around if he did somehow, impossibly, get married). 

Looking to the side, David saw that grumpy woman from the front desk, but with a beaming smile on her face, and… was that his mother dressed in religious garb wearing Mary Margaret? She never took that wig out except for the most special of occasions! Oh god, now David was facing this man, reaching out and giving him a reassuring squeeze on the forearm. It was a wedding, and it was _David’s_ wedding, and this would never happen to him, not now that his entire life had been overturned.

Fate was being cruel, showing David a life he couldn’t possibly hope for, and on the worst day of his entire life.

~*~*~

David woke up with a resigned sigh, staring up at the disgusting ceiling of the motel he appeared to be stuck in for the foreseeable future. What the fuck was that dream? The details were already fading from his memory, but that feeling — that was the feeling David had been chasing for what felt like his entire life. He had felt… impossibly excited with a deep, reassuring sense of rightness, completeness. Somehow he knew that whatever ( _who_ ever) he had been walking toward was what he’d been waiting for all this time.

———

Warmth. That’s what David was feeling right now. He forgot how nice it was to wake up slowly next to someone—wait. He was just doing yoga with Jocelyn in a barn—what had his life become, seriously?—and now he wakes up here, in what is clearly a dream. Seriously? Could his subconscious be more of a dick? Is it not enough that David has been having a panic attack (which are apparently real, who knew?) for literal _days_ , now he’s faced with what he longs for but can’t have?

Some mumbles—why can you never understand people in dreams? So annoying—from the person behind him and a tightening of the arms around his waist, was just… really nice, actually? Why couldn’t David just stay in this dream forever and never have to face his sad, lonely life ever again?

Wait! The warmth was moving away, no! David rolled back into the space left by the warm body, revealing a familiar face smiling down at him and talking in that dream mumble… didn’t he have a dream about the same guy the first night they moved here? No. Nope. No way was David making up a dream _whatever this was_ to distract himself from how lonely and miserable he felt. There’s no way he’s stooped to that level.

There was an aching in his chest at how nice this felt, and how he knew he’d never have something like this in real life. _You know what?_ David mentally shrugged. He was going to bask in these feelings while they lasted, dammit! He didn’t deserve this feeling, and would never experience this in real life, but it was a nice, warm, _safe_ feeling while he was in this dream. 

Time skipped ahead as it did in dreams, and David found himself still in bed (solid choice of frame, dream David) while the guy danced awkwardly, yet endearingly, towards him with two flutes of champagne and a grin on his round, earnest face. Oh! They were celebrating something. David wished he could remember what celebrating things felt like.

~*~*~

“Wha’s happenin,” David snorted himself awake. Oh fuck. He was back in Mutt’s barn, laying on top of Jocelyn (ew) doing yoga. Where had that warm, safe feeling gone? Suddenly, David wanted nothing more than to be back asleep in the arms of his dream man, cuddled up in an imaginary bed.

“David?” came a voice from below him. “Do ya think you could get off me? The class ended twenty minutes ago and I need to start on dinner for Rollie for tonight.”

David came back to himself with a start. Right. He was stuck here, in this ridiculous town in the middle of nowhere. And that was Jocelyn. Schitt.

———

Another shitty day, another dream, and ok, David did not remember the motel looking this… festive? Also, it’s fucking summer, what were they thinking? Christmas wasn’t a thing that happened here to begin with, and also, who were all these fucking people?? Okay, Roland he recognized (unfortunately), and there was Alexis with… David squinted… the vet?? When did that happen? Or was that still happening? He thought Alexis had broken up with him when they found out they could leave, before she decided to be a heartless bitch and not come with him to escape this miserable town.

And Stevie?! David thought he’d burned that bridge when he asked her to come with him and she said no. Ughhhh what was this, the Ghosts of Christmas Regret?

Oh. Ooh. Who was Stevie talking to? He looked… vaguely familiar, actually. Was this another townie David had completely disregarded—to his chagrin, clearly—but shouldn’t have? He looked… nice. David couldn’t think of a better word, this guy looked so Nice. Oh. _Oh_. David was suddenly next to the nice guy (not to be confused with one of _those_ Nice Guys, of course) and the guy was… putting his arm around David. And hooking his chin over his shoulder. And… god _damn_ it, the fucking dream mumbles! What was he talking about? David might actually care what this guy thought!

And then the guy _kissed_ his _shoulder_!! David could feel a smile creeping up his face, oh _wow_ that felt so good. His mother (his _mother_?!) was singing what must be Christmas carols with a choir (since when did Moira Rose allow others to share her spotlight?).

Looking around the room, David saw his father looking happier than maybe he’d ever seen him, Alexis having actual emotions with that vet guy (seriously, though, the vet guy??), and his mother singing so sweetly—he assumed—with a whole choir. What the fuck had happened to make this occur? He knew it was a dream, but God, did David want this to be real.

~*~*~

And then he woke up. Of course. It was just another stupid dream (why did his brain like to torture him so much?) about… oh my god. That was the same guy! It was the guy from the dream the first night he was here, and the time he fell asleep on Jocelyn doing couples yoga (a fact never to be spoken aloud, ever). The Guy (that was his name now, David had decided; after three separate dreams about the same, nonexistent man, David figured he should at least have a nickname to go along with this unrealistic fantasy his brain had cooked up). Who was this fucking guy? David remembered reading somewhere that all the people you encountered in dreams you had encountered in real life, so had he met The Guy and not remembered?

Ugh, he was too tired after that awful, lonely car ride to figure things out right now, especially since he was stuck sleeping on the hardest mattress known to man at this Amish farm! Maybe in the morning…

———

Well, that was it. The one thing David had finally found in this area that he was good at, and enjoyed, and most importantly paid Money and took up his time…it was gone. He did get a decent check out of it, but what was he supposed to do now?! Where else in this godforsaken rural hellscape was David supposed to find a place that would let him have full creative control and a (basically) limitless budget? (Bless the write offs)

Wait. Where was he? Had his subconscious summoned a beautiful, soothing retail experience that… hm, looked like it was in Schitt’s Creek? Wait a minute... David rounded the corner past the line of people, was that his name on the building? What kind of… oh. It’s The Guy again. Another dream about things David wants but can’t have. Great, just what he needed right now. 

This sand and stone color palette was very nice, though. If David ever decides to open his own shop, he clearly needs to take notes from his dream self. 

The day was moving by so quickly, and were those his parents? They looked... actually proud of him (and insultingly surprised) and happy. And Alexis was there! And Ted? David thought they’d broken up, what was happening there? 

And then The Guy caught David’s eye from across the room, and oh. Wow. Where did he find one of those in real life? Dream guy was nice and all, but after at least a year of seeing him only in his dreams, David wanted something _real_ and this just wasn’t going to cut it anymore. 

Fuck these dreams. They just gave him a glimpse of what his life could be like, but it _wasn’t_. Fuck. 

Oh god. Now The Guy was hugging him, and it felt so good, like home, like warmth… but then the lights flickered, and David was just in his bed. At the motel. Alone. Fuck his life.

~*~*~

But his dream had given him an idea. What if someone actually could create that kind of ambience in Schitt’s Creek? David hadn’t thought it possible, but his dream had actually given him an idea that it was possible. Hm, hadn’t that space looked a lot like the general store?

What if… he could create an immersive, branded experience. Here in Schitt’s Creek. There were a surprising number of talented individuals here and in the surrounding area that David had been getting a number of skincare products and other goods from, and he bet that if he asked around he would find a good number of other artisans and craftmakers to buy products from and sell under a unified brand. (His brand, of course)

What was the name on the sign in the dream again?

———

“What the fuck?” David whispered to himself as he looked around Ray’s house (why did he know what Ray’s house looked like? He’s never been here before! And why was there a cactus?!). The past week had been a rollercoaster, from finding out his parents had financed his entire career and his mother voting for Christmas World to win the lease for the general store to, mere hours later, finding out that he had won the lease after all. Just because it had all worked out in the end didn’t mean that David would forget that betrayal (but dealing with the feelings of his entire career being a lie was a problem for Future David).

Ugh, this dream was the _worst_. Just then, a man appeared from another room and was shaking David’s hand, not that he had any control over his actions, which was usual in his dreams and WAIT A MINUTE. It’s The Guy! Okay. This makes sense now. David’s mind is just fucking with him now because he’s… not nervous, exactly, more apprehensive? About how his meeting tomorrow with Ray and his “business consultant” is going to go, so he can actually make this business idea happen. 

Why did these dreams always come at the worst possible times? Literally, what deity did David piss off in a past life to get these ~stress dreams~ about some guy who loves him and an amazing life that isn’t his?? Wasn’t it enough that he was forced to endure living in this ridiculous town where no one understood or appreciated him, and he didn’t have a purpose? This idea for an immersive experience might have started out as David trying to re-create the feelings he had in his favorite shops around the world, but the more he delved into the idea, the more he realized how much around him he’s been missing. Who knew that there was someone in the area making amazing body milk, and wine, and even cheese? What had David been doing this whole time while all these things had been right there? 

He could do this. Just because his mother had just told him his entire career was a lie, and everything in his life that he was proud of was an illusion, didn’t mean he couldn’t do this. He could _do_ this. He knew exactly what his vision was, what the store would look like, everything. There’s no way this could fail. 

Okay, The Guy was talking, and they were sitting down all of a sudden. Why did time work so strangely in dreams? Wait, The Guy was smiling at him and David…

Was feeling things?? What kind of dumb, two-part smile was happening on The Guy’s face? And now they were shaking hands again and he was giving David a piece of paper… was this one of those dreams you have where you live out your whole day and then when you actually have to wake up and do the thing you’re exhausted because you already did everything _in your dreams_? Ugh.

~*~*~

And, great. Now David was awake, and got to stress about this stupid meeting he needed for his business with Some Guy (not to be confused with The Guy) again, after he’d already done all of this in his dream! Why was this his life.

———

David looked around — the pounding bassline of the club, the flashing lights, the people he hadn’t seen in god knows how many years. Was this what his life had been like? All of a sudden he was in a bathroom looking at a wall of mirrors reflecting what must be his own face, but found it nearly unrecognizable. This David was skinny—too skinny—and looked… well, desperate was probably the best description. David remembered that feeling, of wanting so badly for people to like him, to appreciate him, that he’d do almost anything to feel approval or what he thought at the time was friendship. All of the people he had tried so hard for, seeking connection and love but all for nothing. He sighed mentally, feeling a wave of pity for his past self. Thank goodness he had found himself, his family, and Patrick in the time since. He didn’t want to think about where he’d be if he hadn’t.

Then David was back on the main floor of the club… And all his so-called friends were gone. He spun around and around looking for a familiar face and only found blank stares and an empty feeling in his chest.

~*~*~

David slowly woke up, feeling warm and cozy in his cocoon of blankets. It had been awhile since he’d thought about his life before Schitt’s Creek and it made him simultaneously happy and sad—happy and grateful for the life he had now, and sad for that David of the past, who had no idea that things would eventually get better, and he would be surrounded by people who loved and appreciated him.

“David?” Patrick’s sleepy voice emerged from outside the blankets. “Where are you? You—here, let me just move—wow, you really wrapped yourself in here. What are you hiding from, babe?” His amused grin peeked over the blankets David was huddled in. “Found you,” he said, smiling softly. “Can I join you in there?”

David wordlessly held open the blankets and shuffled around to get Patrick securely snuggled into his chest before folding them both back inside his warm sanctuary.

“Had a weird dream,” David whispered—it felt too delicate and tender inside of the sheets to speak any louder. 

“Yeah? You want to talk about it?” Patrick said, also whispering as he pressed delicate kisses to David’s chest through his shirt.

“It wasn’t bad,” David reassured. “Just… strange.” He hummed to himself. “Hmmm, it was a dream about my life before all of this and I just—realized how far I’ve come, I guess? It wouldn’t be the first time a dream led to some realizations for me—sometimes I think fate led me to you, and I’ve been dreaming about you since before we met. Which sounds crazy, I know!”

“Shhh,” Patrick soothed. “That doesn’t sound crazy. I wish I had known I had this to look forward to before—before.” His lips quirked in a small grin, “Besides, the idea that fate wanted us together is kinda nice. Even if this does all just sound like the plot of one of your romcoms—you didn’t watch another one after I went to bed last night, did you?”

David rolled his eyes fondly. “No, I did not. I just… may have read a couple more chapters of that romance novel? But that has nothing to do with this!” David flailed as much as he could inside of their little nest. “Anyways, it was just a weird dream, and I love you. I’m so glad we made our way to each other, whether or not fate had a hand in it.”

“Aw, I’m so glad we found each other too, David,” Patrick said with a gleam in his eye. “Because otherwise I wouldn’t have anyone to do _this_ to!” And with that he pounced, tickling the soft part of David’s waist as their laughter filled the lazy Sunday morning.

Later, maybe David would think about his dream, and the other memorable dreams he had over the years before dismissing it all as a coincidence. What did it matter what he had dreamed? What mattered was the life he got to live now.


End file.
